Twilight Continued: Mike's Revenge
by Foxly
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. . . . . so shut up and read it already! laughs!Don't feel too presured! :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This may not make any sense to you at this point but it makes complete sense to me so **Please** read on! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this scene( even though there are no names mentioned). But alas these characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Luvs!

**Prologue**

The pain, it surges through my body like an electric current. Fire rages around me, and I can hear him whispering. What is he trying to tell me?

"You're sick you son of a bitch!" He shouted over the blaze of the fire.

Yeah? Tell me something I don't know. If I could speak . . . . If I . . . . could tell him . . . . .why. But maybe that's one of those secrets I'll have to live with . . . . or in my case die with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor will I ever own any of the characters in twilight no matter how graet I am. Sadly. They belong to Stephanie Meyer so yeah. . . . . . ! Luvs! :)

**The "Beginning" of The "End"**

I've never put much thought to how I would die, but there is one persons death I'm more than ready to see. Ever since the change I'm strong, Like I could probably kick the socks off Superman! If I wanted I could even take Atlas' place holding up the world. I'm beautiful and unimaginably fast. Still, no matter how perfect I am she will never want me. Her eyes are blind the world, except for him. And I know she could never love me the same way. But I love her and every time I see them together my blood boils through my skin. I don't know what's happening to me it's like two worlds clashing inside me inside my body. All I know is that I love her. My one true love, Bella.

I wasn't always a part of her world. The world that so few people really know about until it's too late. I was one of those people.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was sitting in my kitchen writing a college application essay trying to ignore the raucous outside. When it finally became unbearable, I stomped over to the door to see what sort of war of the worlds BS was going on. Before I reached it the door burst into a million pieces. Dust caught me in the eye. It stung, I couldn't see clearly. A slender figure appeared in the door and moved swiftly to where  
I stood. Just as I started to come back into focus, she caught me by the neck and lifted me up into the air cutting off my circulation.

"Don't worry, I just stopped by for a drink." She ripped the ponytail holder out of her long blonde hair and let it blow freely in the wind generated by the fan in the living room. "I'm Jane," she whispered sliding her glossy lips down from my ear to my neck. Which I'm sure had to have smudged her lipstick all over my neck. She slammed me into the wall.

"This will only hurt a little."

I thrusted about trying to break free from her grip. When that didn't work I tried to scream but all that would come out was, "Uhaghzzz…."Steadying her hand she opened her mouth and touched my neck lightly with her ice cold teeth.

A force the size of an elephant shot through my neck and sucked the energy from the very core of my soul. Tears welled up in my eyes and as hard as I tried to suppress them, there was no stopping them from violently flowing down my cheeks. Blood gushed down my neck and painted my fingers red. Jane leaned away from me, licking my blood off her upper lip. "Mmm. You taste good," she mused," but I can tell that you don't hold well with pain or," she smiled looking down, "Blood." I couldn't help but look down and see what she was looking at. Let me be the first to say BIG MISTAKE! Apparently I was real high on adrenalin , cause my broken door had managed to get a piece of itself logged into my upper calf ,which by the way was oozing some sort of clearish mixture of blood and puss. My vision blurred and I felt the sun growing dimmer.

"Who are you," I gasped," Why are you doing this?"

"I'm your worst nightmare, I'm a vampire," her voice lingered on the last word like it was chocolate or the last boss in a really great video game. I gazed at her blood stained teeth. No fangs, was this a sick joke?

"That's impossible vampires have fangs, their fictional characters. . . . what sort of vile shit---" She clenched her hand around my throbbing throat. My eye lids drooped just as another figure appeared in the door way.

"Jane," he shouted.

She sighed," Yes my lord Aro?"

"Enough Childs play, it's time. We need to leave!"

"Of course my lord."

I dropped to the ground exhausted trying to comprehend what I just saw. Jane ran practically at the speed of light out the door. Then darkness took me. All that remained was my stinging neck and a dream. "Mike," she whispered. "I Love you." That's how I knew it could not be real. Those words coming from Bella Swan would never be a reality. But I had to hope.

We sat side by side. Hand in hand. I stared into her glistening brown eyes, she was perfect in every sense of the word.

"You're my dream girl," I whispered. And you're mine," she whispered back. She turned red as a radish and said," That didn't come out---" I grasped the back of her head with one hand and pulled her close to me. "Bella, I knew what you meant." Closing my eyes I leaned down and had our jaws locked in a kiss so painful that anyone would cry out. I did. I awoke with a jolt . My blood boiled like lava through my veins. Doubling over on my side I gagged back my vomit, not knowing if it was blood or yesterdays lunch. All I know is that it hurts like a bitch. Seriously major pain, like worse than Bella hitting me in the head with a volleyball in gym class. Bella. . . Bella. . . . Bella. . . . Before I could understand what I was thinking the world turned black.

This time It wasn't Bella in my dream, it was Jane. Kneeling before me she said, "Mike my lord, I serve you forever." I looked around me and saw hundreds of them. Beautiful faces all at my command. The power was exhilarating. But something was missing.

"My lord?" Bella strode out of the shadows her head down guiltily. "I'm sorry my lord."

"For what Bella? Whatever you think you need forgiveness for is nothing in my eyes, my love." Her fuchsia dress parted in an upside down V on the side revealing her long slender legs with every step as she moved toward me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my neck, lingering a little longer on every kiss as she towards my lips. When she reached my cheek butterflies ran into every corner of my stomach. I started to turn my head so I could find her lips. But she kept my head firm in place and started to lick me with her rough dry tongue.

My eye lids fluttered open in time to see my cat fluffy reaching for my nostrils with her tiny pink tongue. Shinning outside the moon glistened and reminded me of Bella's eyes, those beautiful. . . Oh Shit! The pain in my side is so God Damn, Agh! God!

Vaguely as I sat up I wondered how long I was out and how long the frickin fire in my chest would take to distinguish. Well the first answer was 12:29am and it had been just about 10 hours since Jane walked- well more like crashed- through my door. Sitting up was hard enough, but dragging myself upstairs to my bed was worse than I imagine hell would be. My legs felt like jelly melting by the heat. Mom will come home soon, I wonder what she'll think of the mess down stairs ,but honestly I couldn't care.

Speaking of the devil "Mike honey I'm, Ahhhhhhh!"

"Mom what is it are . . . . . . . . you . . . . oh . . . . kay?" I gasped struggling to breath.

No answer. "Mom?" She sounded angry, "What the hell is this, do you have some sort of reason to be destroying our house this late at night. Do you have any idea how much this is going cost you dad and I. I doubt she could tell that I'm really I pain. "I'm sorry mom!" "Sorry?! That can't begin to cover it! When your father gets home, I don't know but it's gonna be BIG!" She stormed off and I couldn't care less.

Everything I ever believed was changed in the course of less than a day. Vampires?

"Vampires?" Did she really mean vampires, like for real undead, blood sucking, turn into bats, burn up I the sun type---No . That girl Jane was out in the sun today. Maybe she meant the sick cannibalism type like that Vladimir guy. We learned about him in school, he was a dictator who drank the blood of his enemy's

"Ahgh!" My blood it's flaring up inside me, I feel like I'm burning from the inside out.

But I have to fight it I have to know more. Clutching the sheet at the side of my bed I managed to drag myself to my computer desk. I need to know more, but where to start? Before I could figure that out Blackout. My head smashed down onto the desk and I may have imagined this but I think I think I broke the key pad.

This time there was no dream. No pain. It was an endless darkness that encased me. The deepest hole that I could never climb out of. It was over to fast. Sadly for me I woke up to another kind of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **The name of this chapter only somewhat makes sense. . . . Chocolate is not mentioned once in this chapter. But if vampires ate food I think that chocolat would go real well with blood. . . . But thats just me. Luvs! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own any of the characters from twilight. Stephinie Meyer however does own them so . . . . .yeah! :)

**Blood and Chocolate **

It felt like I was lying on something soft. A bed? No. Well not mine at least. It was pitch black. It must still be night time. I tried to sit up and get back to my computer but about two inches up I hit something hard.

"Shit!" I felt my for head to see if I had gotten cut. But it was smooth and unscathed.

The surface I hit myself on seemed to be made of wood. I thrashed around trying to find a way out, but it was like I was a mime stuck in an invisible box. . Except you could see it and I'm probably being really loud. "Help," I screamed. "Someone please let me out! What's going on?" A few seconds later light peered through a crack on my right hand side. I kicked the lid open and got out as fast as my legs would carry me. Which turned out to be pretty fast. Before I could stop myself I ran into a wall of dirt. I turned around swiftly.

Sitting behind me in the dirt looking rather surprised was an older rusty looking man, with just about as much hair on his head as Lex Luther, though he did have quite a lot of it hanging from his chin.

He gulped, "Um, hi."

I scanned the area. We were in a large rectangular hole at least seven feet deep in the ground. And there was an open coffin resting next to the man. "Who . . . . who are you, you bastard," I screamed!

"I'm . . . err. . . .Bill." He stared at me like I was going to hand a hundred dollar bill any minute now. "I don't have any money."

"What?"

God Mike haven't I told you to stop verbalizing your every thought. "What am I doing here?"

"You're supposed to be dead. I'm just supposed to fill the ground with dirt. The story was all over the paper."

"Story, what story? God what are you talking about?"

"Your death, it was huge new, it started making all the papers a couple days ago." Dead? I can't believe it, how could anyone---but I was---no. I was out. How long was I out? The wind blew through my hair. Bill's sent sweetened my nostrils. I longed to rip him to shreds right there and drink his blood. Leaning forward I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You smell nice." I know that sounded weird, but, well it's true. Ok!? I bent his head to the side and sunk my teeth into his neck. Blood didn't taste as salty as I remember it from the last time I sucked it out of a cut I got on my knee. It was really really good. I couldn't stop it, it was such a wonderful sensation, giving me butterflies all throughout my stomach. Before I knew it I had sucked the man dry of all blood.

He fell to the ground. Dead. "Bye Bill. Now time to find a paper." I dumped Bill's body into the coffin and slammed the lid shut. Geezz!!! Leave it to my mom to get a boy a coffin with a pink cross etched on the lid. I looked up. "Why does the ground seem so far away (especially since I'm surrounded by it)? There's no way I can climb up there." I jumped to see if I could get a hold on the ledge. Better yet, I managed to jump out of my prison and land on my feet.

I moved my arm upward to shield my eyes from the sun. But that would not have been helpful considering my arm was sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. I stroked my face, it was smooth and hard like marble.

My headstone was crooked, as were many of the others. "No respect for the dead," I muttered, pretty pissed off. No one had even bothered to carve anything special on my headstone just a misspelled name and incorrect dates. That's probably why people are usually dead when they carve the stones, because you'd be pretty annoyed if they got anything wrong.

"Dammit," I viscously rubbed my fingers through my hair, "what the hell is going ON!!" I feel like something's changing inside me. Maybe the whole vampire deal wasn't as much Bull Shit as I thought it was. "I need, a news paper!" Oh I sound so important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter is a little boring but I promis there will be more action in the next two chapters so pleez read and love. Luvs 3!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **This may come as a surprise to some of you but I dont own any of the characters in twilight because Stephinie Meyer wrte about them first so there you have it. Luvs 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**News is Gossip**

**Massacre in Forks**

It's been approximately four days

Now since Mike Newton, a nineteen year old

College applicant, was brutally murdered

In his home. Late Thursday night

His mother arrived home to find her

Son lying in a pool of blood at his computer

Desk. The kitchen (Where it would

Appear the crime took place) was in utter

Ruin. When interviewed his mother

Was a mess, tears shrouded her eyes.

"I thought he was making some sort of

Movie with his friends. I yelled at him.

I can't believe I didn't realize there was something

Wrong." Although specifics concerning

The autopsy and crime scene are

Not being given at this point

We did manage to get an interview

With the chief of police, Charlie Swan

And the physician, Michel Calhoun that pronounced

Him dead. When asked for a report

Chief Swan had this to say. "As of

Now we have no leads. We do not

Believe either of his distraught

Parents had anything to do

With this tragic event." He

Would give no specifics on the

Crime scene which leads me

To believe that it is not a particularly

Pretty sight. Michel Calhoun, was the on call

Trauma surgeon who responded to

Mike's ambulance arrival. When asked

About the body he had this to say,

"All I'm allowed to say at the moment

Is that the body was drained

Almost completely of blood from

Various injuries. He had no

Pulse when he came in and I doubt there was anything we could have done at that point."

Many of us have known Mike since

He was a little boy, and I think

It's safe to say that all our

Prayers are with the family.

Now we start to ask those questions.

Are we safe? Will there be another

Attack? And most important what

Kind of monster could have done this?

I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it out into the street. I've been reading that story at least once an hour for the past week and I couldn't handle it anymore. Not the story, or the details, or the picture. It was my family, a picture of a time that my family was happy. A time before Bella. But I wasn't truly happy until her, she filled the void I had been trying to fill my whole life. Family portraits make your family look happy and perfect, but underneath it we're all just a bunch of monsters hiding beneath our skin.

A pickup truck pulled up right next to the gas station I was sitting at. A boy, maybe 25 at the oldest, jumped and started to refill the newspaper stand. I got and walked over to him.

"Hey, do you want a paper," He called, "Big news. There's a serial killer about. They think it's the same one who killed that mike kid. 'Cause all the bodies were drained of blood." I stepped out into the sunlight and caught him by the arm. "What's your name?" I couldn't help it I had to know the name of all my victims. It made them seem more real. I hope eventually it'll get to real for me to be able to kill. He didn't answer; his eyes were fixed on my bejeweled fingers. His name tag said Josh. "Hello Josh Miller!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **ok I think the next chapter is a little more interesting sofar and it should have a lot of action. well peez trust me I know where this is going I just need to write and type. OMG I am so slow at typing but I am geting better because I have to type all this crap out. Luvs!!3

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah we have all been through this before i don't own the characters in twilight. Stephinie Meyer does and always will own them so. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Vampires and Werewolves**

Vampires, I think I read somewhere that they have super speed. After I left the graveyard and found a news paper I got out of Forks. According to Josh's GPS I was in Los Angeles California. His laptop happened to be stowed under his seat along with a smelly plain black sweatshirt. Score! Besides the smell. I have the best luck! Now no one should notice me in the sun. I parked the truck at a truck stop and uncovered Josh's laptop.

It was a piece of junk! Okay my laptop is a couple years old, but his had to have been from the 1800s. Forgive me for saying this but it was just a real sorry ass piece of shit. At least it got. . . decent (thick sarcasm) internet service. Aside from how terrible the computer was, it was informative. Not knowing what else to do, I typed in vampires.

They have fangs. I felt the inside of my mouth. My canines were long-ish, but they weren't fangs.

Vampires burn up in the sunlight. If you pointed a huge mirror at my diamonded like skin it could potentially burn up a huge ant hill but not me.

Vampires turn into bats. Yeah that hasn't happened yet and frankly I'm sort of glad.

(another version of three) Vampires can fly. No, just no.

But there was some 'correct' information. I'm supper fast, supper strong, and I have a lust for human blood. I couldn't be seen in mirrors so therefore I couldn't tell if I was really pretty or not. I didn't feel any different but if it worked at least it was better than plastic surgery. Although my nose still feels pretty bi----Shut up Mike. Be a man and get over your huge nose.

I watched the people coming out of the truck stop bathroom. Any one of them could be my next meal (A thought which days ago would have disgusted me). I opened up the new link on my screen.

Werewolves.

Now why does Google always do this, I type in one thing and another pops up. Werewolf- A human being who has changed into a wolf, or is capable of assuming the form of a wolf, while retaining human intelligence. Apparently werewolves didn't exactly get along with vampires because there were like a thousand photos of them tearing each other to shreds. Maybe it would be helpful to know more about werewolves, there were probably real to, which would just be the cherry on top of the pile of shit that is my life right now. I light of that I typed in werewolves.

While scrolling through the different web pages one in particular caught my eye. Quileute legends- werewolves. That's the tribe on the edge of Forks; my grandfather had been a part of that tribe before he met my grandmother. As I read on memories of the crazy stories my grandfather used to tell me of the Quileute's started to come back to me.

"Descended from wolves; werewolves!"

Who was that kid that Bella used to hang around with. Jordan, Jesse, James. . . . Jacob! Yeah, Jacob Black. Maybe he knows more about this sort of stuff, or maybe he'll be a tasty treat! Speaking of which, I could use some food right now. I pulled out of the truck and headed down the road looking for a good place to get a bite to "eat".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** ok it's real late so lts just say that Stephinie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters and I don't wow big suprise. Luvs! 3

**I'm a Euphemism to Jacob Black**

As I drove closer to the reservation I started to ask what the hell I was thinking. Sure becoming a vampire is confusing, but why would I visit a place that could be inhabited by werewolves? I tried to turn around several times, but something drew me to them. Like it was my calling. I suppose it's just something I have to do. Air misted through my open window, it smelled like. . . wet dog. Gross!

I pulled up to a broken down old red house. The mailbox had big red letters on them that said Black so I must've been in the right place.

I can't believe I'm here. I hate Jacob Black, so much that steam was probably pouring out of my ears like a train. "Here goes something really stupid." As I reached the front door I noticed the dark figure of Jacob Black jumping off the back porch and running towards the woods. Ok he was a jerk before but it looked like he was running away to avoid talking and that really fucking pissed me off!

I ran out to catch him, "Hey Jacob Black, I need to talk to you!" He turned around with a surprised look in his eye, which was immediately replaced by distain or disgust (some sort of D word).

"You're Bella's old friend right? Yeah I remember, the creepy blonde boy with the stalker eyes. Mike, isn't it?"

"Well at least I'm not Bella's ugly friend!" Oh yeah! I got him right between the eyes. Unfortunately he got so angry little hairs started popping up all over him till he ruptured through his dark shorts and turned into a full blown mother fucking wolf.

"Werewolf," I whispered, hoping I didn't look too scared—He'd probably love that. The word _bloodsucker p_opped into my head, even though I was sure I couldn't have come up with something like that. "Now doggy, nice doggy, I just came here to talk to Jacob Black." We circled each other slowly. _Geez what's with this idiot first he travels into our territory and now he treats me like a lapdog. _

Ok I may be imagining things, but that sounded like his voice. "Can you talk?" My answer was a quite toothy growl, so I'm assuming, no. _Damn bloodsucker, I won't let him get away with coming here. It's weird though, he doesn't smell quite as disgusting as the Cullen's. He sort of reminds me of my scent like he's a werewolf or something. _"What do you know about the Cullen's are they werewolves or. . . ." Are they vampires. Of course that's why Cullen and his siblings were always so weird, especially around blood. _Ha imagine the Cullen's as werewolves that's a funny one! _It's like his thoughts were pushing their way into my head trying to overrun me. It was really making me angry. Rage boiled up into my skull. S_tupid vam---_ His eyes grew wide and he crouched down like a scared little puppy.

I looked down at my !_? _I don't have a paw. Platinum blonde hair exploded out of my…err paw I guess. Spikes rose from the underside of my wrists and crawled up my elbow making their way down to my lower back and bursting out of my, tail!

I hunched over on all fours, my nose grew longer and my teeth got sharp and wolf like. _What's going on? What's happening to me! _I let a howl out in pain as scales ripped through my flesh and shrouded my stomach like armor. I could feel myself getting bigger, like Jacob, but I'm willing to bet it was more painful for me to change. Jacob's voice streamed into my head.

_He's . . . changing. I can here hi thoughts. Sam! What's going on! _Another wolf peered its head through the shadows. _Seth,_ Jacob's thoughts screamed, _get out of here go warn the others. _The other wolf turned and started running deep into the forest. Sam appeared to be the leader judging by how Jacob spo---thought about him. Ok that sounded a little gay but I don't know how else to put it. Jacob lunged forward catching me off guard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** ok i'm pretty sure someone is going to hate me at the end of this chapter. . . but i dont care. in light of that if you don't have anything nice to say in your review. . . (pertaining to the story line). . . then maybe you shouldn't review. but hay do watever you want and please enjoy! Luvs3!

P.S. if i mispelled something i am sorry i just write i am not a human spell check. . . .my computer was being funky and I think it missed some stuff. oh well

**Disclaimer:** of course you all no this but let me say again i don't own the characters in twilight Sephinie Meyer does. Luvs 3!

**Hybrid**

A huge gash lay across my for head. Blood should have been streaming down my face, but it wasn't. Jacob attempted to re-assail me, but this time I was ready. He was up in them air coming at me like a speeding bullet. I had to think fast, I looked around at my tail. Spikes! The end of my tail looked like Poseidon's trident, wicked! I swung my tail around and caught him mid-stream right in the gut. That was just the weight my tail needed to land itself hard on the ground. I was more concerned with covering my ears from Jacob's incessant howls. God he's annoying.

I slid my tail out of his blood covered stomach like grease on a pan. I didn't know if he was dead but I was more focused on following that other wolf. . . .er. . . Seth.

The forest was like a maze, tree after tree, after tree after tree after tree after tree aft---_Bonk!_ FYI if you're running through a thick forest, don't think about anything but avoiding trees. Seth's scent faded leaving me standing there like an idiot. _Damn!_

A new smell drifted passed my nostrils. Blood. Jacob's blood. _Good bye Mike! _I turned around just in time to get my head out of his reach. He jabbed his claws into my right arm and latched his teeth into my back just below my spine. I bat my left paw around at his eyes and gouged them out. He instantly let go and let loose and earsplitting screech. His stomach hadn't nearly begun to heal, so I took my window of opportunity, just as another voice entered my head. _Jake, stop attacking and get out of there. There is no way you can defeat him without the pack. Sam!_ Jacob's voice screamed. _Don't---_

Before he could finish his thought I ripped him apart making sure there was no way in hell he would ever regenerate. _All right you basterds, _I thought, _come and get it! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Ok after killing Jacob nothing seems quite qs awsome. . . . . yeah. . . . . Ug I dont no if I want to bring the Voltouri into the story. . . . I sort of think I do. . . . oh well. . .Enjoy. . . Luvs

**Disclaimer: **I Don't no if i have to do this for every chapter but i dont own the characters in twilight, Stephinie Meyer does. . . .please pardon any spelling errors. Luvs!

**Oh Shit!**

Jacob's body lay drenched in blood. I stared at it horrified. This wasn't me, I couldn't hurt a fly. I had never dreamed of killing anyone until that Bitch Jane came along. I should have been trying to kill her. But I wasn't, I lusted for human blood. I couldn't stop myself from doing something stupid, until it was too late.

Seth's smell started growing stronger. It was joined by at least nine others mixing together to make the ultimate dog stink. _Well, wouldn't want to make them have to run all the way here. Why don't I meet them halfway? _I ran towards them, snickering to myself over the fight they were in for.

Again, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and plowed straight into a giant black wolf. Spit splattered me in the face as he growled. _God, eat a breath mint. _For how bad he smelled it would do him good to bathe in mints. You'd think that if someone was half vampire half werewolf that they could stand the smell of both. But honestly we were polar opposites . . . smell wise. I guess a hybrid would smell different.

Alright, alright, there are worse issues at hand than some stinky dog meat. Wolves surrounded me on every side. The smaller wolves were getting restless; they probably smelled Jacob's blood all over my claws. _Aw come on Sam, let's just kill already! No! Wait until Embry and Seth have found Jacob._

I scrunched my lips up trying to smirk (it was more like a growl). _Jacob won't be coming back, you should just fight me now. _Sam's head nearly blew off its perch. _Okay, _he said not bothering to control the poison in his . . . thoughts, _tear him limb from limb. _

I thought it would be like one of those Japanese fighter showdowns, where one wolf came in and we fought, I would win then a harder foe comes in and so on and so forth. No it was more like an everyman for his brawl; only they all were after me. Well okay it was only the younger ones, Sam—that coward –- was running off. _I'll go get Seth and Embry. _Yeah? Bull shit!

All of the wolves were screaming at each other, it was all quite distracting. They bombarded me trying to bite me, but I was too fast. A small wolf came up behind me and pounced. _Collin, look out. _Before he could heed the warning of his friend, I had him pinned on the ground struggling to get loose. Another wolf materialized out of nowhere and landed in my back. Sharp toothpick like claws started to dig them into my neck; I bent forward trying to escape them.

My claws sunk deep into Collin's side, sending him howling in pain.

Then, he stopped.

Taking the opportunity I whipped the other wolf off my back with my long tail. He slammed into the tree at my right with an ear crackling crunch. He didn't look like he would be getting up any time soon. Sadly there was no time to feel proud because the rest of the pack was closing in.

Three wolves circled me at the rear, trying to figure a way around my tail. I swiped one of them across the nose. _Leah, be more careful. It's alright I'll be fine, as long as we kill this Mother Fucker._ I have to say, I was kind of offended, I didn't feel like this was particularly my fault. Jerks!

Blood spilled out of Leah's nose, like a waterfall from hell. . . . For 10 seconds before it healed. Even when I hurt them nothing happens. At least they didn't seem to be coming back to life once they died. The wolves on my front side weren't nearly as timid as the ones behind me. Two of them dashed toward me. One pounced on my neck and started ripping my face off, literally my ear was dangling off the side of my face, ew! The other wolf sunk its teeth into my left lag, dragging me down to where my face was smushed to the ground. Dirt found its way into my eyes and blinded me.

Panic encased me, I struggled to get free—which only got me in deeper shit. The rest of the pack pounced on me, bolting me to the ground. I vigorously swung my tail about trying to nail one of them.

It did. I managed to turn my head and see what I got. My spiky tail was caught right between Leah's eyes. Fuck, that looks like it would hurt. _Leah! _The wolves stopped, mortified by Leah's lifeless body. I took the opportunity to escape. There was no way these disgusting wolves were taking me down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Ok i no Sam is not a cat but i liked the title sooo deal with it! Luvs!

**Disclaimer: **Stephinie Meyer owns the characters of twilight and i dont so there. Luvs! Enjoy!

**The Cat Came Back**

When the dust had finally settled, I stood surrounded by at least a dozen dead bodies. How inconvenient it was going to be when I turned back into a . . . vampire.

I wandered around searching for Sam or Seth's scent. I was ready for more wolf blood. The idea of killing another one of those freaks was intoxicating. Like some sort of awesome drug. I needed to kill again.

Finally a new scent hugged my nose. It was Sam's, not just Sam's though. His smell was accompanied by another more alluring smell. Human. Before I knew it the woods were rushing by me at 100mph. The smell was wafting from a small cabin nestled deep in the woods. The girl that the smell was coming from stood outside looking around expectantly. _Sorry the wolves won't be coming back. _She turned around glumly and walked back inside.

There wasn't another house in this forest for miles. Meaning, no one would hear her scream.

I slinked toward the cabin, ready to eat. I glanced through the window, savoring the smell of blood just a little longer. She was pretty; her dark hair stroked her face so gently. A scar crawled up her left cheek. You know how people say chicks dig scars? Well guys do too; they make a girl look extra hot.

I made my move, circling to the inside of the porch, and headed toward the door.

She saw me.

"Sam," she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Help!"

A howl burst from the trees. Finally Sam was coming to fight me.


End file.
